Van Pelts First Day
by Katheirne
Summary: Today is Van Pelts first day, and the team greets her in their own way. Enjoy The Mentralist Lovers.


Van Pelts First Day

I walked through the door of the California Bureau of Investigation. I slapped my pockets nervously. I walked by a stern faced security guard. I smiled slightly at him and he continued to glare at the air.

_Not a very welcoming face._I thought to myself. _What did I expect? Steamers and balloons? _I turned a corner and walked at a nervous, fast pace. I saw Lisbon working mechanically on a bunch of papers. I looked at the floor, hoping my feet would guide my empty desk.

"Good morning." Voice cheerfully rang.

I looked up and saw a man dressed in a grey vest and a light blue shirt underneath. He had lovely curly blonde hair and smoldering green eyes. He was carrying a steaming coffee. He proceeded to walk by me, and had no intention to hear my response.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He turned around and studied me carefully. My ears burned and I could feel my legs go numb. His eyes searched my face; suddenly he smiled broadly with satisfaction.

"You must be Van pelt," he observed. "Pleasure, Patrick Jane." He stuck out his hand and grinned.

This was the man Lisbon had briefly told me about. Lisbon had spoke about him with disgust and yet a strong appreciation of his work. The Mentalist.

"Oh hi! Good to meet you." I said trying to sound cheerful, while my brain was telling me to hide at my desk. A few days ago at my job interview, agent Kimball Cho had told me that he had left town. _Why was he standing here now? _

"Agent Cho said you had left town." I remarked hoping to get an answer to why Patrick was here.

"No," He replied bluntly. "No where to go." He replied looking away from me.

His eyes were filled with an overwhelming sadness. _How can he have no where to go? Why would he possibly want to stay here at the Beauro? What about his family?_ He was silent. I searched my mind to find random topic, to make his eyes dance with happiness again.

"Ok, umm. Do you want that desk over there, or this one?" I asked_. Why couldn't you ask a real question? Instead of claiming territory? _"That one gets more light." I remarked.

"That one. More light by all means." He replied pointing toward the one by the window. He smirked and watched my reaction. His smile was so flawless. He made it impossible no to smile back. I nodded and walked without another word to my new desk.

"Very pleasant addition to the serious crimes family." Patrick informed Lisbon as he walked gracefully towards her. I sat down at my desk, looking around. The desk behind me had a dumb Tasmanian Devil screensaver. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for taking me back. I won't let you down. I am going to watch and learn, like you wanted me to." Jane apologized.

"Oh, hi. When did you get here?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice. She hardly look up at him. He plopped the coffee onto her desk and stood waiting for a thank you. She made no effort to acknowledge him.

"Lisbon…" He sighed dramatically. "Where are your manners?" He grinned when she looked up and glared at him.

"You can't hypnotize suspects to get them to confess! It is the rules. I asked you to leave, just for a couple days. And here you are prancing around the office!" She huffed. He stared at her, watching her every movement closely. He studied her steaming eyes. Then he turned around and started to walk to a tan leather couch.

"Your not mad at me." He said defiantly pointing his finger in the air, not turning around.

"Yes, I am." Her voice cracked as she said this and broke into a smile.

_This is so confusing._ I huffed in my mind.

"I figured that you were a two creams one sugar kind of person." He said as he sat down on the couch.

Lisbon looked up and smirked. "No need to gloat."

Contempt with his work Jane lied down and closed his eyes. His lips were still smiling a few minuets later. I found a pile of papers on my desk for me to fill out about my self.

"Hey boss." A dull voice announced his presents. I recognized the voice. Cho. He hardly ever seemed to crack a smile and his tuff personality was robotic. He was an investigator for the CBI. A job perfect for him I thought. I guessed he could make anyone crack with his never ending coal eyes.

I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me and pretended not to see me. Another man was walking in with him. He easily stood six foot four and his muscular body, made Cho look like a dwarf. He had short brown hair and his brown eyes melted like chocolate.

Patrick sat up suddenly looking much to awake for a sleeping man.

"Rigsby this is Grace Van Pelt our new investigator. Van Pelt this Is Wayne Rigsby forensic expert and team body guard." Jane announced proudly.

Rigsby shot Patrick a glare, then turned to smile at me.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back at him.

He blushed and looked down at his feet. Cho rolled his eyes and went to sit at his desk.

"If you have any questions, my desk is right behind yours." He stuttered as he walked by my desk gracefully.

"Thanks." I called to him as he sat. _Finally a half normal person works here._ I thought to my self happily.

"Yes, and I'll be over here sleeping." Huffed Jane as he laid down again.

"Sleep? All you do is rest." Laughed Rigsby half heartedly.

"And?" Prodded Jane, keeping his eyes closed.

"Watch us." Interjected Cho, not looking up from his large pile of paper work.

"Yeah, it is kind of creepy." Added Rigsby plopping a pile of papers on his desk. Lisbon muffled a laugh, and quieted herself immediately.

"Would you like some tea Van Pelt?" Questioned Jane. But before I could answer he was talking again. "Of course you would, calm the nerves." He was already standing up and walking at a light and happy pace towards the kitchen. He stopped and looked around the corner at me. "Coming?" He asked.

I looked at Lisbon across from me and frowned. I didn't want to be slacking on the first day.

"Oh don't worry about her." Sighed Jane with a smile playing on his lips and he disappeared behind the corner.

Lisbon looked up from her papers and smiled and shrugged at me. I got up and followed him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was small with a large white table in the middle. Brown cupboards lined walls and a fridge, stove and microwave. Patrick stood over by the stove opening a tea bag. He looked very calm and his face was smoothed out. He stood, dipping the tree bag into the water. I pulled out a metal chair and sunk into the seat. He put the bag into the water to let it steep. He turned around and looked at me, his eyes scanned over my face and I could feel my ears burning. _Ugh. I really wish he would quit staring at me. _I growled to my self.

"Your father was a football coach, yes? Jane asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes he was." I answered stunned. _How did he know that?_ I looked questioningly at his face. He flashed a flawless smile, and turned around to check the steeping tea. I leaned back on my chair and put my hands behind my head for comfort. _Did he read my file? Of course not, why would that be in there?_

"It radiates through your whole demeanor." He told me turning around slowly he walked back over slowly and pulled up his chair across from me. A quick smile crossed his face and then disappeared quickly. He leaned back on his chair and rested his hands behind his head, to copy the way I was sitting. _I guess this is what he means by radiates. _I told my self. I sat up and shook my head and laughed. _No more slouching._

"Do you know what everyone is thinking?" I asked. "Like a physic?" Honestly physics scared me. My cousin Yolanda is one and she always had something creepy to say like the world was going to end. She talks to the other side and she has done it in front of me. I believe her and I was sure she was telling the truth.

"No, I just pay attention." He replied. Patrick paused for a couple of seconds. "And there are no such things as physics." He concluded getting up and grabbing two tea cups out of the cabinet. He lifted the brass tea pot and poured a steady steam of tea into each one. He was no older then mid thirties and still looked gorgeous. He was annoying, polite and mysterious all in one. _Multie personality disorder much? _But he was still drop dead perfect.

He set the tea pot on the stove and opened the cabinet next to it. Inside were sugar, cream, honey and spices. He started to pour a concoction into each glass with total concentration. He picked up a cup and handed it to me with out a word and turned back for his. He took his seat across from me and waited for me to take the first drink.

I took a drink. It was surprisingly good. I have never been a fan of tea but maybe he could make me into one.

"Well?" He asked finally taking a drink of his own.

"It's really good thanks." I said kindly. We sat there drinking slowly for a minuet.

"What do you think of Rigsby?" He asked watching carefully for my answer.

_Wouldn't he already know? _I asked my self. _Since he apparently knew everything._

"You already know what I think of him." I replied looking down at my cup. It was empty. I glared at it, I wanted more.

"It is more polite to ask then assuming you like him very much." He raised his eyebrows and leaned forward and picked up his and my tea cups. He filled them up and returned to his position, cross legged and watching me carefully. _You have no manners you really otta get some. _I wanted to tell him. I took a long drink of my tea to prolong the conversation.

"Don't be embarrassed." He cocked his head and grinned. "He is a very attractive man." He said a matter of factly.

"He is a nice guy." I observed shrugging my shoulders. I blushed and blew an annoying piece of red hair out of my eyes.

He laid his hand on the table and it made a little clink. He wore a gold wedding ring on his hand._ So he's married. _I thought to my self.

"Time to go." He announced. "Rigsby may just get jealous of me." He winked and raised his eyebrows with dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes at him. He got up and straightened his vest. I have never seen anyone able to pull off a vest without looking like a dork. He was defiantly something special. He walked away grinning, I wondered what was going through his complex mind.

"Coming Van Pelt?" Patrick asked calling over his shoulder. I got up and placed my tea cup in the sink. I followed behind him into the office. Lisbon looked up and Rigsby stared coldly at Jane. I could Even with Patrick in front of me that he was smiling merrily at Rigsby.

"She's a keeper." Boasted Jane, giving Lisbon thumbs up.

I smiled and pulled my lips tight together. I hated when I got complements, I never knew what to do with them.

"Great, now we can all sleep soundly tonight." Remarked Cho sarcastically.

Patrick walked over and sprawled out on the couch. I pulled out my chair and sat down. I began working on my papers. _So..._ I thought to myself. _Today has gone by okay. I haven't been fired, which is a plus. _The next question on the paper jumped out at me. "Are you in an intimate relationship?"_ What kind of question is that? That is just a little bit personal._ The last time I was in a relationship was about a year ago. Yes a long time, but I was so concentrated on getting a job working with the CBI that getting into a relationship was too much. I humphed and scratched a "No" on the paper.

Suddenly I had a weird feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around with out lifting my head. Everyone was busy working except for Jane who was sleeping or resting.

So I continued working. A few minuets later I still had a weird feeling of being watched. I breathed deeply and looked behind me. Rigsby had been looking at me. He sat there with a bored look on his face and he held his face in his palm staring blankly at me. His eyes went wide and then he cleared his throat. He nodded his head at me and pretended to look busy with a few papers on his desk. His ears turned a rosy color and his forehead was wrinkled with concentration. He looked up quickly at me his lips were pulled tight.

I turned around slowly and I wrung my hands in my lap. I looked over at Chos desk and he was looking at Rigsby smirking. _Stone man smiles._ I chuckled to myself. He mouthed something to Rigsby, which I couldn't read. His dark eyes flickered to mine and stared blankly at me. I dropped my eyes to my paper and decided that it was best to avoid all eye contact.

It was almost six o'clock, and I grew tried of answer useless questions about myself. My hand ached from pressing on my pencil so hard and I wanted to ask to go home.

"Rigsby, Cho go get pizza. Our last case has some unfinished paper work and we may have to stay a couple hours later." Lisbon ordered.

"Okay Boss." Cho said absently pushing him self up out of his chair. Jane's eyes sprung open.

"Pepperoni!" He called shooting an arm into the air.

"How bout you." Rigsby said nodding his head in my direction.

"Same." I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"Usual for me." Exclaimed Lisbon as Cho and Rigsby made their out the door.

Rigsby closed the door and Jane stood up. He sat in Chos desk facing Lisbon and I.

"Lisbon, you should really branch out a little." He accused Lisbon while he twirled around in the wheelie chair.

"Really?" Snickered Lisbon, flashing her tomboy smile.

"Really!" He said his face serious. He was nodding his head up and down like a bobble head doll. "Why do you always have to be in control?"

"Look who's talking, Mr. has to know every thing about anyone personal life." She countered. Jane smirked and shrugged his shoulders. He started to open drawer of Chos desk. He leafed through papers and binders. Lisbon pretended not to notice. He closed the drawer and pushed himself away from the desk. He let out a sigh.

"Typical." He chuckled and walked over to Lisbon's desk. He opened up a drawer next to her. She slammed it shut.

"Out!" She hissed

"Why?" He smirked. "Something in here that you don't want me to see?" He pressed. Lisbon narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Lets guess what is in there. Van Pelt. You first." He turned his torso to looked at me.

_Oh yeah pick on the new girl._

"Chocolate?" I said with out thinking. I smiled helplessly at him and he nodded his head in approval.

"Good, very good." Beamed Patrick.

"But not the correct answer, right Lisbon?" Jane teased.

"Jane go lay down on you little couch and mind you own damn business." She declared trying to sound boss like.

"But I didn't get to guess." He pouted and pretended to be hurt by her comment.

"To bad, try again later." She smugly replied and turned back to her work. Jane sat down on the edge of her desk.

"I think you have an old letter in there from a past lover." Accused Jane tilting his head to get a good look at her reaction. Lisbon went ridged. She looked up at him and her cheeks were bright red.

"And this is based on what guessing?" Lisbon asked.

"The cards told me." He replied in a dead paned tone. He turned to look at my reaction.

_He is a physic! _I stared at him in wonder.

"Joking, of course." He laughed. "I went through her stuff."

"You what?" She growled, clearly enraged with his snooping.

"You know I would do it at some point." He rolled his eyes at her. She slid him off her desk. "What's his name?" Patrick asked.

"Guess." She shot back grinning at him.

_Oh dear. _I sighed to myself.

Jane's eyes brightened and he sat down on the couches arm.

"Gimi the first letter of his name."

"Nope, prove your excellence to me," teased Lisbon. She leaned back in her chair and gestured for him to guess. Patricks eyes washed over her face slowly. He looked calm but behind his eyes, a torrent of thinking was happening. He sat up politely and began talking.

"Well he is in law enforcement. Let me guess you went to college together and went you separate ways after word," He paused for dramatic effect. "Is his name… Tyler." He asked cocking an eyebrow. His eyes glistened with pride.

"Beep." Lisbon buzzed. "Wrong, his name was John and we met at my cousins wedding." She looked down and pretended to be engrossed with straitening up her desk.

"Pants on fire!" He called standing up and pointing at her. "If I was wrong you would be dancing around here like you won the lottery." He pointed out grinning.

"That would be childish." Lisbon Denied.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You would still do it." He grinned.

"Okay fine." She sighed dramatically. "You are right about everything. As always." She pretended to bow to him and laughed.

Patrick did a little bounce of pride and laid down on his couch.

I smiled and shook my head. At that moment Rigsby and Cho walked in the door baring pizza. Rigsby carried 3 pizzas and Cho followed behind him with nothing. He went into the kitchen and placed them on the table. Jane got up and trucked into the kitchen, Lisbon followed and I came in last. Rigsby was sitting on the counter with his plate piled with pizza. Cho was sitting at the table watching Jane as he picked through the pizza trying to find the best piece. Lisbon stood next to him and picked up her piece of pizza. She sat down beside Cho and started to eat her pizza. I stood next to Jane as he himmed and hawed at pieces of pizza. I waited for him to take a piece because we both wanted the same kind.

"Jane, just take a piece." Urged Rigsby.

"It's not life and death." Cho mumbled before taking another bite.

Jane picked up a piece and lifted up for everyone to see. He took a bite and sat in the chair across from Lisbon. As I grabbed my piece Lisbon spoke up.

" Cho, you are going to teach Van Pelt a few computer skills." She looked at Cho.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby are going to be working with you mostly on cases so you can learn the ropes. And as for me, I will keep Jane out of trouble." She looked coldly at Patrick.

"I disagree." Jane said putting up his hand.

"So?" Cho said nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Lisbon said shaking her head at him. "I'm the boss and you do what I say."

"Good luck." Jane said shrugging his shoulders.

"There will be no trouble Jane." Lisbon warned.

Jane put up his hands. "Yes ma'am."

Rigsby laughed in the back ground and shut up quickly when Lisbon shot him a death glare.

"Okay then welcome to the team Van Pelt." Lisbon declared smiling.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be here." I said smiling warmly at everyone.

Cho coughed "Right." And continued to look blankly at his pizza. Lisbon glared at him.

"Why did you want to join the CBI?" Asked Cho amused.

Jane piped up. "Because…" he began but Lisbon cut him off.

"She can speak for her self." Advised Lisbon.

"She needs stability," Continued Jane. "She needs a challenge and she works hard. We are the unit for her." He smiled at me warmly.

_Way to hit the nail on the head._

"Pretty much." I nodded my head and tried not to show my amazement.

"Ha!" Quickly laughed Jane in celebration. He leaned back in his chair and took a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, I went to school to be a police officer but it was an unstable job. I still wanted to work in law, so I decided I wanted to be an investigator. I found out about the CBI unit and it thought it would be perfect for me." I blushed.

"Challenging… you got that right." Chuckled Rigsby looking nervously at Lisbon.

"Don't listen to Rigsby." Jane said leaning forward and crossing his arms on the table. "We are a fun unit. Right Cho." He asked casting Cho a smirk.

"Superb." Cho replied sarcastically, he got up and placed his plate in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

"We should get to work." Lisbon said as she slapped her hand on the table. She wagging her finger at us playfully as she walked out the door. I started to get up when Patrick stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked smirking at me.

Was he deaf?

"Lisbon said we had to get to work." I said looking confused.

"She said we should, go." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. _Why do you have to make everything ten times harder._

Rigsby exited the room and I followed him.

Lisbon looked up at me.

"You can go home," She told me. "there is nothing for you to do here."

"Okay thanks, see you tomorrow." I started walking out the door and Jane called after me.

"Bye!" He called waving vigorously at me.

"Bye." I smiled. Maybe I would like it here...


End file.
